


[Podfic] As Much As I Ever Could

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Double Dating, House Party, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Nude Modeling, Podfic, Roommates, Underage Drinking, a copious amount of stupid headcannons, gay boyfriends doing lots of cute gay things, hella fluff, ongoing project, reiner's frilly apron appreciation fic, that one story with the jizz blanket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jean's first year at Trost University and, through unfortunate circumstances involving Marco picking up a nude modeling job for the school's figure drawing class, Jean comes face-to-face with Marco Bodt's... extraordinary personality. But Jean's not gay. He swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Much As I Ever Could](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077053) by [shingekinoboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinoboyfriends/pseuds/shingekinoboyfriends). 



> With special permission from the authors.

All I can say, is that this was _so much fun to record_.  Unfortunately, now I have to write papers and study for exams, but chapter two should be out some time next week!

 

Listen to it [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e7i803fzfkufuhh/As+Much+As+I+Ever+Could+Chapter+1.wav) (which may sound a little grainy), or [here](http://www.4shared.com/music/q_sY5wRMce/As_Much_As_I_Ever_Could_Chapte.html?).

 

Listen to my fuck ups [here ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jf7jm131bpz2ph9/AMAIEC+Chapter+1+F%2Ack+Ups.wav)or [here](http://www.4shared.com/music/Ftk-Il-Wba/AMAIEC_Chapter_1_Fuck_Ups.html?).

 

And the download links: [1](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e7i803fzfkufuhh/As+Much+As+I+Ever+Could+Chapter+1.wav) or [2](http://www.4shared.com/get/q_sY5wRMce/As_Much_As_I_Ever_Could_Chapte.html).

 

The wonderful music credits:

[Intro/Outro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_I4wtNPv5w&feature=kp)

[Jean's phone alarm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShqkBC9zmWM)

[The song in the elevator](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYUFa7yaQWw)

 

All sound effects not created by me are from [freesound.org](http://freesound.org)

 

I hope you all enjoy!


	2. When the Lights Go Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW AWKWARD IT IS TO EDIT A SEX SCENE WHEN YOUR FATHER IS SITTING ACROSS FROM YOU  
> I TELL YOU WHAT
> 
> And moths are the bane of my existence

Yay!  This episode was 42 minutes long! Also, HELLA not safe for work.

 

Listen to it [here ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8recbbk2krwly2q/As+Much+As+I+Ever+Could+Chapter+2.wav)(which may sound a little grainy), or [here](http://www.4shared.com/music/vPt34WJfce/As_Much_As_I_Ever_Could_Chapte.html?).

 

Listen to my fuck ups [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cmtchhfwzeytfn1/AMAIEC+Chapter+2+F%2Ack+Ups.wav) or [here](http://www.4shared.com/music/zl-WulISce/AMAIEC_Chapter_2_Fuck_Ups.html?).

 

And the download links: [1](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8recbbk2krwly2q/As+Much+As+I+Ever+Could+Chapter+2.wav) or [2](http://www.4shared.com/get/vPt34WJfce/As_Much_As_I_Ever_Could_Chapte.html).

 

The wonderful music credits:

[Intro/Outro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_I4wtNPv5w&feature=kp)

[Jean's Ringtone](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCqEkWY8ekQ&feature=kp)

[The Song in the elevator](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YX6ZWVU2a2E&feature=kp) (aka I live for fandom in-jokes)

 

All sound effects not created by me are from [freesound.org](http://freesound.org/)

 

**Edit: So, mediafire marked my audio as copyrighted, but don't worry.  All it did was label the podfic chapter with the wonderful Hall and Oates song.  The download link is still my original audio, but you have to enter a captcha if you want to download it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right after exams I got really sick and was unable to record for about two weeks, so I'm sorry for the delay. Chapter 3 will be out much faster, I promise!  
> Also, sorry if you hear a random bird throughout the audio. Just pretend it's ambiance. I ended up hearing it only AFTER the entire recording was done and about halfway through editing, so I apologize. Luckily, it's quiet, so hopefully it won't distract from the recording itself.
> 
> I also really, really wanted to use a stupid message tone for Jean but then I remembered it was a "three toned" message chime. *shakes fist*


End file.
